


Peter Has A Coming Out Story

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Tickling, also very little, tony's coming out story is in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Peter shook his head. “I’m just sad you didn’t feel safe enough to confide in anyone. Or do it in your own terms.”“Like you said. Times are changing, and not to be sappy, but I’d rather come out to homophobes ten times over than have you feel unsafe now.”(Or, Peter accidentally outs himself to the Avengers.)





	Peter Has A Coming Out Story

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I said this series was done, didn't I? Well, someone requested Peter coming out to the Avengers, and honestly I wasn't done with this story yet so I had to do it. If you ever have any ideas for additions to this 'verse feel free to send them my way!
> 
> Warnings: mentions of homophobia and alcohol abuse

You never stopped coming out. Tony knew all about it. Just how many times had he seen people raise their eyebrows in surprise when he mentioned having been with guys. Just how many times had the men he’d been pursuing raised their eyebrows in surprise at his interest.

Therefore, he wasn’t surprised that the Avengers hadn’t seen Peter having a boyfriend coming, even though he’d never said anything about being straight. Hell, Tony was the only one who was aware of the fact that he’d ever had crushes on girls. It was just the heteronormative way things worked, which was bullshit.

The team found this out because Peter was telling them a story and let it slip that his boyfriend had been present at one point. No one  _said_ anything, of course, but Tony saw the familiar expression finding every face sans Rhodey’s, albeit briefly. He saw it disappear too, for which he was grateful. This group was more progressive than others, and thank god for that. He would have no qualms fighting every single one of them if they said something negative about Peter’s sexuality.

Peter was as oblivious as ever, continuing to map out the story of how he got stuck on that roof they had found him at only a few hours ago. Tony enjoyed the animated way he described it, knowing it was purely to disguise what a dumbass decision he’d made in the form of entertainment.

And it worked. The others laughed, amused and enamored with the kid, who always managed to lift the mood. Tony was grinning too, his fingers finding Peter’s ribs automatically, hidden from view by the pillow Peter was holding. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, almost perceiving the way Peter managed to not jerk away as a challenge. “Remind me to never let you out of my sight again.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Don’t worry, Mr Stark. I learn from my mistakes. Usually, at least.”

Maybe Tony would’ve made a counterargument, reminded him of how many times he hadn’t, but Thor spoke first. “Good thing your boyfriend didn’t see you.” He didn’t say it to fish for a story. Merely said it as an observation. Thor, of all people and gods, was not one to judge.

Peter seemed to finally realize he’d inadvertently outed himself, but he did a good job of not freaking out. “Honestly, he’s seen me do some weird stuff, but I don’t know how I’d be able to explain that without having to come clean about, well, everything.”

“Are you ever planning on telling him?” Steve asked, his voice soft. Interested and curious.

“Uh, not really. Should I?” Peter glanced at Tony then, as if seeking for answers.

Tony shrugged. “I’m obviously not one for secret identities, but I’d say wait until you’re certain he’s the one.”

Peter flushed. “We’ve only been dating for a few months.”

“Did I say anything to suggest otherwise? All I’m saying is, you don’t want just anyone to know your biggest secret, even if you think you love them.” He poked Peter in the ribs again, getting no reaction this time either. “You have to  _know_ that you love them.”

“Oh my god,” Peter mumbled, and Tony could tell the others were holding back laughter. “I’m never asking you for advice ever again. You act like a parent.”

Tony snorted. “A parent would punish you for going onto that roof in the first place.”

Peter pointed at him, all serious business. “Aunt May doesn’t need to know.”

Tony held up his hands. “My lips are sealed. Can’t speak for the others, though.”

What followed was Peter pointing to every single person and making them promise to not tell his aunt, not that anyone was planning on doing it anyway. Tony knew it was just a way to steer the conversation away from his love life, and he wondered if Peter would ever stop being so shy about this.

* * *

 

“How does it feel?” Tony asked him later, both of them working on things in Tony’s lab. “Them knowing, I mean.”

Peter met his gaze, confused at first. “What- oh! That.”

Tony smiled. “That. Did you panic?”

“Not as much as I thought I would. I like that they didn’t make a big deal out of it. It shows that times are changing.”

“That they are.”

Peter fidgeted with his pen, averting his eyes in a way that made Tony wait patiently for him to say what he wanted to say. “Did you- I mean. How did you come out the first time? And to who?”

Tony wasn’t surprised at the question. He was only surprised at how long it had taken him to ask it. “I came out to Rhodey first.” He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. “It wasn’t pretty. Not Rhodey’s reaction. Of course not. I was just- well, a mess, to put it lightly.”

Peter’s eyes were wide. “What happened?”

“I, uh, knew I was into more than one gender. This was back in college, but I was quite younger than everyone else so I had no experience, really. I had met a guy whom I couldn’t get out of my head, and the pressure of everything else was making it harder to cope, I guess.” He smiled somewhat sadly. “Rhodey found me drunk in our shared room, and I assume I must’ve blurted out everything that was bothering me at the time. I don’t actually remember it, but Rhodey told me that he was completely fine with it the next day. I never once questioned our friendship after that.” Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, stop looking so bummed. That was a hundred years ago.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m just sad you didn’t feel safe enough to confide in anyone. Or do it in your own terms.”

“Like you said. Times are changing, and not to be sappy, but I’d rather come out to homophobes ten times over than have you feel unsafe now.”

Peter rubbed at his neck, and for once Tony shared his timidness. “Thank you, Mr Stark. I’m glad to see things are better now.”

They got back to work in silence, but it didn’t take long for Peter to break it. “You’re still coming out to people today, aren’t you?”

Tony shot him a sympathetic look. “I am, yes. Don’t think that’s something that will ever stop.”

Peter nodded. “No, I get that. Wish it were different, but I get it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Aunt May didn’t even bat an eye when I told her.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Oh, absolutely. I just made it bigger in my head than it was and it was kind of anticlimactic.”

Tony laughed. “Be thankful for that.” He poked his ribs again, because at this point it was just something he did automatically, rather than, say, slap his back. Peter did react this time, shooting Tony the same look he had countless of times. “Whoops.”

“You kept trying to tickle me earlier,” he said.

“I don’t think I did it on purpose, actually.”

“Yeah, well, I’d prefer it if you didn’t do that around the others.”

Tony smirked. “They’re not around  _now_. But tell me, has your guy discovered this yet?”

Peter’s cheeks colored every so slightly. “He has, yes.”

“If you’d let us meet I would’ve made sure he found it out sooner.”

“I have no doubts about that, Mr Stark. Absolutely none.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
